


Darts

by Special



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Shirota Mahiru, Fem!Watanuki Sakuya, Kissing, Special's Requests, Touching, Tumblr, genderbent servamp canon characters, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special/pseuds/Special
Summary: Pile of requests from Tumblr (one-shots). This kind of ranges from anything honestly, lol





	Darts

She glanced over the lip of her book, a thin green brow raised in questioning. “And pray tell, what are you doing?”

“They say if you stare at a sexy person's eyes for 16 seconds, the sexy person will immediately kiss you…”

“S-sexy?” Sakuya squeaked, eyes widening at Mahiru’s sudden forwardness. It was a pleasant surprise, one that Sakuya was taking pleasure in quietly. So, she was slow to process the other part.

“Where did you even hear that—“

She blinked stupidly for a moment, tilting her head in silent bewilderment. Mahiru was back to staring at her again, this strong sense of insecurity tightening in her stomach. Now, while Sakuya was highly confident about her looks, she wasn't too strong under Mahiru’s determined gazed, her book coming down to hide what little cleavage she possessed, a simmering flush brightening her cheeks. Then she caught on to the last part.

“If you wanted a kiss you should’ve said something!!” Sakuya hissed, glaring at the cheeky grin that overtook the others pursed lips, Mahiru’s giggle echoing between them. Sakuya placed her book down on the table, anticipation coiling in her chest excitingly as she crawled to her knees and faced the shorter girl.

Oddly, Mahiru wanted this badly, Sakuya noted, suspicious of the way she was quick to wrap her arms around Sakuya’s waist, pulling Sakuya close. Pecks didn't last long enough for maintained contact, Sakuya thought, a worried furrow on her brows, her excitement a dull buzz in the back of her mind. But she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Mahiru’s neck, a few inches left between them. Sakuya looked down, startled to find Mahiru’s breasts, pressed firmly against hers, her mouth going dry at a sudden realization.

Was Mahiru initiating their first make-out??

She looked up to confirm this, her excitement shooting through the roof and her giddiness reaching levels she hasn't touched upon since weeks ago, when she got the courage to ask Mahiru out that day.

It was a brush of skin, light, so quick Sakuya almost missed it. Then Mahiru’s palm cupped her cheek, thumb stroking her skin, fingers trapping her ear lobe, nails  _ almost _ biting into the cartilage. The way Mahiru held her cheek was different from all the other times, a silent offer, a question amongst the other girl’s sudden want. Hesitation.

And understandably so. This would be a first for them both, together and new. It was amazing that Mahiru was offering such a chance. Yes, it would've happened at some point in their lives together but Sakuya never thought it would be this  _ soon _ . She also realized something else; while Mahiru was the ideal student and child, Mahiru was still impatient to do things, impulsive and a  _ teenager _ . Sakuya didn’t know what came over Mahiru. She had no clue if she wanted to find out. However, she would take this chance.

“Sakuya…” Mahiru breathed quietly, the refreshing mint of toothpaste feathering Sakuya’s lips. It caused her to shiver pleasantly, her lips curling into a smile, a tad teasing and more casual. She found Mahiru’s eyes, catching the bottomless curl of brown and fading chestnut, eyelashes sweeping round cheeks and pale lips pinched under nervous nibbles. “Do you…” Brown flickered down and back to Sakuya’s eyes.

While Mahiru was the impulsive one in the relationship and Sakuya the devilish one, they each had their restrictions, their objectives they had to meet. Where Sakuya’s was Mahiru taking action, Mahiru’s was confirmation. Which was embarrassing. It was like asking for something. Telling the other, “yes, I want it”. It was strange and Sakuya wasn’t comfortable saying such a thing. In the past, Saluya’s throat would tighten, wouldn't allow her words to pass, to encourage anything that Mahiru wanted to do or to ask. It what would stop them. And they would part awkwardly.

Sakuya didn’t want that. She wanted to do things with Mahiru. She wanted to feel her, kiss her, hold her, cherish her and make Mahiru acknowledge how much Sakuya truly loved her. She wanted Mahiru to know everything. Fears, hopes, dreams, likes, dislikes, capabilities, weakness, strengths, quiks and anything Mahiru would ever think to ask. And that was terrifying.

To open to another like that, show your vulnerability and acknowledge it. Let them look at you without any walls and let them  _ truly _ see you. Very terrifying.

Mahiru grew troubled, startled by Sakuya’s eyes and how they clouded with thoughts, half-lidded as she started at her but actually seeing through her. Mahiru believed she’d overstepped her boundaries. She shook the slightest, saddened that she had put Sakuya into an unresponsive state, the green haired girl quiet and lips set in a straight line. She tried to retract her hand, to pull her fingertips from the soft skin, to put distance between them and apologize for her sudden approach. She felt the heavy weight of rejection, barring with it sadness and regret.

But fingers seized Mahiru’s wrist, hot air brushing over the outside of her ear, shivers racking her form.

“I thought you wanted a kiss, Mahiru-sama.”

Her lips parted in a rushed breath, lips trembling from the pure seduction that dripped off Sakuya’s words, Mahiru’s toes curling in her socks. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin, eyes fluttering close as she savoured in the wave that come over her, a spark twisting in her abdomen. Fingers stroked her cheek and down her neck, over her pulse and and back up, along her jaw and--

Mahiru opened her eyes, focusing on the fingers that tilted her head up and the lips that stretched into a wide smirk, green eyes glowing and soft curls brushing her shoulder. Sakuya was so _ close _ .

“Y-yes.” She stuttered, licking nervously at her lips, anticipation already worming its way into her thoughts. Sakuya was going to kiss her. And Mahiru wouldn’t back away like she had did many times before. She would take a chance with her excuse. She was going to make the most of it. Hell, she had spent the better part of the afternoon practicing this in her room. And now it was here.

She flushed darkly, embarrassed as she remembered the kissy faces she had made at her mirror and how she winked at Saluya’s picture. So glad Sakuya never followed her in…

“What nasty thing are you thinking about?” Sakuya hummed quietly, the green haired girl dipping down to rub her nose along Mahiru’s cheek, once again emptying the other’s lungs of air. She clenched her teeth from making the breathy sound again, trembling in place and Mahiru shifted, trying to put a little bit of space between the hot puffs that trailed down her neck and close to her open chest, suddenly regretting wearing her tank top, the neck cut a V.

The fingers on her chin disappeared, pressure applied gently to her left hip, a pull that requested that Mahiru didn’t move. A slimy wetness flicked against her skin next to her ear, startling the brunette. She wasn’t ready, startled further when Sakuya hummed teasingly on the same spot.

Mahiru giggled, her lips stretching into an impossible smile at the ticklish sensation, pushing gently at Sakuya’s stomach.

“That tickles--”

Lips pressed against her cheek, soft and warm, a feather-like pressure, Mahiru almost mistaking it for a phantom touch. Then those lips left trails down her jaw and to the corner of her mouth, Sakuya’s skin of her lips teasing with a brush of the moistened skin against Mahiru’s trembling ones.

_ Oh god… _ Mahiru thought achingly, her knees becoming weak against Sakuya’s kisses, cheeks burning and fingers twisting into the others shirt. Her hand that was trapped in Sakuya’s hand fisted, her throat tensing as she swallowed, a pressure between her legs.

“Tickles?” Sakuya breathed, dark green eyes half-lidded as they looked into the murky browns of Mahirus, both girls red in the cheeks and their chests pressed together.

Mahiru couldn’t think for a moment, wondering at what Sakuya was talking about, her thoughts on loops as she felt everything at once. She wanted to make a sound, from the back of her throat, anything she could do to release any of the pressure that was building all over her body. Hell, falling to her knees sounded pretty good. Or maybe sinking her nails into Sakuya’s skin... Her teeth clicked behind her lips, a soft sound at the thought of even leaving a mark on Sakuya’s body. Down her back, Mahiru could feel the heat that was everywhere, a drop of sweat rolling down the crease of her back, causing her throat to tighten almost impossible to breath.

God, she wanted to be touch… she  _ really _ wanted to touch Sakuya, make her feel what she was feeling.

Sakuya loved the glaze that came over Mahiru’s eyes, sending pleasant tingles down her back. The way Mahiru’s chest raised with each short pant, how her skin was tinted with a beautiful pink color and flick across her parted lips, showing Sakuya just how much she was affecting her girlfriend.

And it all made her so damn proud.

They were on their way to the next level of their relationship. Mahiru was willing in every way possible and Sakuya wasn’t scared to let Mahiru see everything. Yes, she had her tiny doubts about herself but the further she went and how easy Mahiru was falling apart before her, Sakuya was letting ago anything she had. There was no room for anything but pleasing and holding Mahiru. Her efforts were backed by 100% determination.

She choose this moment to take the dive off the edge, licking her lips before pressing them against the parted ones of Mahiru’s, moving against her carefully, gently yet there was a specific pull to it that Sakuya wasn’t sure about it. She wasn’t to worried.

Mahiru whimpered, Sakuya delighting in the sound, swallowing the beautiful sound and letting her instinct take over.

Which was to yelp when a small paw pressed into her calf, starling Sakuya from the kiss, Mahiru jumping as well and the duo staring wide eyed at the feline that continued across Sakuya’s legs and hopping to the back of the couch, his deep meow honestly showing so much smugness that could be found in the red narrowed eyes that seemed to swim with self-satisfaction.

“Girls? What do you guys want for dinner?”

The girls were quiet, Uncle Tooru’s call reaching them once more as they failed to answer the first time.

Mahiru busted out laughing, tears in her eyes as Sakuya groaned loudly, cursing the black cat with so much disappointment and hate that Mahiru was convinced that Kuro might one day wake up with socks on his feet.

When Uncle Tooru walked into the living room from his office, he was confused to find Sakuya running after Kuro, the black cat skittering around sharp corners and Sakuya almost slipping around those corner. And on the couch, cheeks red and arms holding her stomach, Mahiru was having the time of her life.

He snorted, shaking his head as he left, a smile on his lips.

“Crazy girls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
